The invention concerns a compact sanitary fitting disposed behind a rosette.
Numerous different sanitary fitting constructions are known. There are thermostatic valves, mixing valves and multiway valves. Sanitary fittings are frequently constructed as concealed fittings, which are housed in recessed manner in an opening of a wall. The actual fitting is then e.g. covered with a rosette through which the fitting can be controlled. This means that e.g. in the case of a thermostatic valve the temperature and quantity of the mixing water can be adjusted using operating elements or controls on the rosette.
An object of the invention is to further develop a sanitary fitting with respect to a compact structure, an ease of operation and with regards to design possibilities
For the first time the invention proposes a fitting in which a flow of water also passes through the rosette, in that e.g. a lateral shower delivers its water through the rosette. All the sanitary fitting elements necessary for the use of the fitting can be used through the rosette. These e.g. include the actuating element for the mixing valve, as well as a shower-flow element, which is naturally also necessary for the use of the fitting.
The at least one shower-flow element provided according to the invention can e.g. be directly retained or fixed in the rosette, so that the latter assumes a further function.
According to the invention the at least one shower-flow element can be connected by means of a line with the fitting housing or a fitting main body. It can comprise one or both of a rigid line of tubular material and also a hose.
At least one shower-flow element is fitted to the fitting housing, the water supply e.g. taking place through an inner duct of the fitting housing.
According to another further development of the invention the operating elements of the sanitary fitting include a reversing valve, which is also operable through the rosette.
According to the invention the mixing valve can be a thermostatic valve on the fitting housing for temperature control, coupled to a cold water inlet and a hot water inlet. In this case both the temperature and quantity of the mixing water can be adjusted through the rosette.
According to the invention the mixing valve can be a single-lever mixing valve.
The invention proposes that all the components of the fitting are located in a fitting housing, so that the elements are combined as a structural unit. The rosette can then e.g. be fixed to said fitting housing. It is also possible to fix the rosette to the wall.
It is also possible for the components to be placed as separate components in a main body. It is obviously also possible for the individual components to be juxtaposed as individual parts, the rosette covering all these parts. The rosette here serves as a combining component.
According to the invention all the components are interchangeable.
The sanitary fitting can be constructed as a concealed fitting. In this case the rosette can be substantially planar, so that it rests on the surface of the wall in which the fitting is housed in recessed manner.
It is also possible to construct the fitting as a surface fitting, when the rosette has a dome-like construction.
According to the invention the reversing valve can be constructed in such a way that, as desired, at least one shower-flow element and/or another outlet of the fitting is supplied with water, which leads to a discharge opening outside the fitting.
According to a further development of the invention the rosette has a water passage, i.e. is constructed in such a way that water partly flows through it without a different component being used for this purpose. For example, in the rosette can be provided a recess in which a laterally-aimed shower-flow element or shower head is inserted from the outside. On the inside or back the said recess can have a connection possibility, which is e.g. connected with the aid of a hose to the mixing valve.
The rosette can form part of a shower head, so that it is merely necessary to additionally insert a flow element such as a shower forming disk.